


Board games at The Gallaghers

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Daddy!Gallavich, Family, Fluff, Happy!Gallavich, M/M, The Gallaghers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian, Mickey and Yev go over to The Gallaghers for board game night.





	

It was board game night at the Gallagher household and Yev, Mickey and Ian had arrived late, looking suspiciously rustled. 

Fiona rolled her eyes, she thought they would stop being so horny the longer they were together. Taking their coats off and Mickey helping Yev remove his shoes, they made their way to the couch where Lip, Fiona and Liam were sat. Before Ian could realise Mickey left his side, he returned with two non alcoholic beers in his hand which the Gallaghers bought because of Ian's medication and Lip's sobriety. Ian gave his a quick smile before settling down a relentless Yev who was desperate to play with his best friend Liam. 

After a few hours of exhausting monopoly, Ian had defiantly cheated but when Mickey the banker called him out on it, Ian sweetly replied he would make up any accidental forgery in sexual favours later. Lip laughed so hard he fell of his chair and a red in the face Mickey told everyone to 'shut the fuck up'. Forgetting the young kids were still there, Mickey was startled when Yev decided to politely ask 'Dad, do you and daddy have sex?' 

Ian who was having a sip of here beer snorted and Mickey had to clean up his dribble, which he defiantly prolonged before turning back to Yev. 'Yevvy, how do you know what sex is?' 'Liam told me it is when you make a baby are you and daddy going to make a baby?' Fiona tried to look disapprovingly at Liam but Ian could tell she was trying not to laugh. Lip deciding this was the best day ever laughed yet again with tears leaking out of his eyes. Mickey sighed and looked at Ian, silently begging him to please sort this out right now. Ian carefully said to Yev 'listen monster, erm me and daddy can't make a baby because we are both boys. You need a girl to make a baby.' Mickey was extremely happy Yev was at an age when that answer alone was enough to stop his confusion. It was too god damn early to have a fucking sex talk with his son, especially not in front of Lip Gallagher. 

Yev looked back at Liam who was still trying to figure out if he was going to be in trouble. 'See I told you they are not going to make another baby, they love me too much!' Yev proclaimed dramatically. Grinning at his dads, Ian pulled him in for a short hug and said lovingly 'you got that right, monkey' and Mickey squeezed his hand and promised one little boy was enough for their family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic and I wrote it a while ago after I read one about little Yevvy thinking two daddies can biologically make a baby. If you have any fluffy suggestions leave them below, (my next fic might be slightly pre-smut) I'm nervous!


End file.
